“Sheet music,” or alternatively a “musical score,” is used to provide a visual representation of a musical work, such as a musical composition or arrangement. As a form of musical notation, sheet music can include musical notes, symbols, numbers, letters, words, and an arrangement of lines and separating spaces that the foregoing can be placed on or near to convey aspects of the musical work. A musician can then read the sheet music and play a musical instrument in accordance with the information conveyed by the sheet music. Sheet music may be written for a particular musical instrument, or may be written to apply to more than one type of musical instrument.
Historically, sheet music has been printed on paper. Because sheet music for a musical composition can frequently include several pages, a musician playing an instrument and concurrently reading the printed paper sheet music may manually turn or flip the pages of the sheet music at appropriate times, perhaps pausing momentarily to perform the manual action of flipping the page.
Recently, a product that displays music on an electronic display device has been developed. The display device includes a touch screen that can be manually tapped by a musician to advance the display to the next page of the music, or a foot pedal that can be manually actuated to cause the next page to be displayed. Similar to flipping a paper page of sheet music, touching the touch screen or tapping the foot pedal involves a manual action by the musician while the music is being played, and in the case of the foot pedal also adds a hardware component to the musician's set.